tidesofthemaelstromfandomcom-20200214-history
Korthar
Player Name: Aeurvidel Character Name: Korthar Character Full Name: Korthar Anthaar Affiliation(s): Stormwind, The Stormpike Class: Warrior Race: Human Alignment: Chaotic Good Faith: None Build: Tall and Very muscular. Age: 32 Gender: M Height: 6'5" Weight: 250lbs Eye Color: Brown Hair Style & Color: Long and Black Skin/fur Color: Tanned Armor/Garment Type: Korthar often wears plated, fur lined armor, with the exception of his chest, which he believes shows bravery. On his chest he wears a harness which keeps his shoulderplates stable on his shoulders. Usual Attire: Korthar wears his armor most of the day, but to relax and sleep he wears simple leather and furs. Personality: Korthar is brash and impatient, and quick to anger. The Stormpike knocked battle-hardened strategies into Korthar's head, but not much else. Although not exceptionally intelligent, Korthar is honest and steadfast, and would happily die for someone he considers a friend or blood-brother/sister in battle. He loves to fight, and will often suggest wrestling matches and fistfights with his friends to pass the time or decide on an issue. He drinks often, and laughs hard, but when he gets serious, or is conflicted, he will lock himself in a tavern and drink until he passes out, not letting anyone get close. History: Korthar was raised on the front in the Alterac mountains, and learned much of swordplay from the dwarves there, who themselves are a rather brash lot. He was born of a Southshore Maiden and a human miltia member on the Alterac front. He has lived most of his life on the front, fighting against the Frostwolf clan, and sees Stormwind on only rare occasion. Most of his time on leave is spent in Ironforge, but as of late, he has taken a sabbatical to explore Azeroth, and sell his sword. He trained for 5 years with the dwarves before joining the Stormpike, building his strength of heart and arm until he could lift the most massive of things with but one hand. One of his commanding officers had remarked "That boy could lift a tree, and toss 'er right through a Frostwolf's hut!" He sparred often with a dwarf his equal in strength, named Thragvar Giantfist. Giantfist, despite being far shorter than Korthar, would best him as often as Korthar bested Giantfist. After they were both inducted into the Milita, Korthar was quickly promoted to Corporal and thrown into the fray, due to lack of commanding officers. His strength and rage lead to several early victories in the Valley. Korthar holds with him the trauma of losing half of his unit in a raid on the bunker of the Shaman Drek'Thar, including Thragvar, and being forced to retreat from the powerful Frostwolf and his men. He requested to be placed in a position away from the front, and was granted leave on an almost regular basis due to his exceptional service in that otherwise disastrous battle. The loss of his friend was devastating, and Korthar has never really let anyone get quite as close as Thragvar Giantfists did, although he does related better to dwarves and humans than most other races. Often when Korthar thinks of his unit, or Thragvar, he will drink himself into oblivion for about a week, then emerge his standard, boistrous self. He hates to lead, as he believes he can only lead men to their deaths. When traveling in Duskwood, Korthar met a fellow sellsword named Siegliind, who saved him from the attack of a wildly powerful abomination. They began to travel together, and quickly became fast friends. They met later in Stormwind to discuss their past and drink, and then Korthar left to return to his post in Alterac. Perhaps he will meet others who share his taste for adventure on his next leave... Category:Characters Category:Alliance Category:Human Category:Warrior